Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150702172358
Okay, so, having finished Clash of Kings AND GOT season 1, I have thoughts. Show first: - This is fucking brilliant. The cast is perfect, or about as close to as it's going to get. Everything that's been cut or changed I can understand and the things that have been added I can easily imagine having taken place off screen. - They added more Renly scenes I see. I'm okay with that. <33333 - Fucking. Littlefucker. - Cersei my baby. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I love Varys. My boo. <3 - My mom loves the show too. She's always asking to watch more. At this rate, I'll pass my point in the books before I finish Storm of Swords. XD - My mom's favourites: Arya, Ned, Yoren, Tyrion, Dany, Robb, Jon, Catelyn (she says she seems very strong and while Cersei seems strong and fierce too, she thinks Cat would kick her ass. After Ned died, I said "Oh shit, Catelyn's mad." my mom replied "Fucking right she is. Robert's wife better watch out - she's about to get a real ass-whipping. You don't fuck around with Ned's wife). - She hates Cersei (SMH what do I do with her?), Joffrey, Littlefinger (whom she's nicknamed "Stinkyfinger"), Gregor, Jaime (yaaaaaaaaas), Allister, and Viserys (whom she said she knew he'd die because he's a wussy and a weeny) and I don't think she particularly cares for Varys or for Tywin. - She thinks Sansa is alright, but a little bratty (which she is, I gotta admit), and she likes Renly alright. - She doesn't ship anybody but she thinks Cat and Ned are cute, and she says Dany and Drogo are hot (once they get their shit together). - I've noticed a LOTTA eye candy here tbh - Jon, Robb (seriously, get in my bed), Drogo (shirtless Jason Momoa for 10 episodes? YES PLEASE). Seriously some of these boys are PRETTY. - On that note, I am no longer afraid of Jason Momoa playing Aquaman. I'm sure he will kill it. I wanna see more of Sophie's acting before I thumbs up her as Jean Grey, but I am very pleased with her so far and am not half as worried as I was. I'm sure she'll be fine, I just wanna see her grab some more emotional meat first. - Something I kinda feel sad about is I feel like GOT has cut a lot of the emotion out - maybe it's just because it's really rich in the writing, but I can't help feel like a lot of it is missing in the scenes they kept. A big one is with Ned in the dungeon - they kinda kept out just how sick and hopeless he was. - I think I might actually prefer Cersei to Dany in the show. IMO, a lot of Dany's best moments are in her head, which we obviously don't get in the show. Cersei's best moments are still here and they. Are. Fucking. AWESOME. My bae is slaying. She even got some really good scenes added (I liked her scenes with Cat and Robert. :( - Jorah is still not on my fave list, but he didn't really piss me off or raise alarm bells this book. I'm watching him though. - Dany's new friends are intriguing. - Varys = Da True Boo. - Roose Bolton is interesting. Ramsay? Well shit. - Asha is badass and does not fuck around. All my yes. - My hate list: Gregor, Joffrey, Littlefucker, Amory Lorch, Drogo, Viserys, Stannis, Tickler, Vargo Hoat, Chiswyck - My ship list: Ned/Cat (OTP), Drogany (OTP), SanSan (OTP), Gendrya, Sansa/Margy (pre-ship), Loras/Renly, and Davos/Marya - Qhorin tho....